


Fly Me to the Moon of Blue

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: Henry makes a promise.





	Fly Me to the Moon of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



"I've always enjoyed the stars," he says, though he's admiring the way the moonlight gets caught in the silken strands of hair wrapped around his fingers instead. The blonde looks blue under the full moon's brilliant glow. He could stare at it for hours, he thinks, could gladly lie here on this blanket on the grass with her head pillowed on his chest and their son nearby, seeing nothing but Abigail's hair, nothing but Abigail, for the rest of his life.

He has quite the long life ahead of him. If he could spend it with Abigail and Abraham, that would be perfect.

"Though I never could tell which constellation was which," he continues. "Somehow our forebears painted these elaborate photographs using nothing more than these distant points of light, and the only ones I recognize on sight are the Dippers. Shameful, really."

"Mm, quite shameful." Abigail takes his other hand and entwines their fingers together. "You are an embarrassment to your ancestors, Henry Morgan."

"I should probably rectify that, shouldn't I?" he says, with a small huff of laughter. Though that time could be better spent devoting himself to other pursuits, he thinks. Like looking at Abigail.

"Considering that you may live up there amongst them one day," she says, amused, "that might be wise."

He chuckles, and kisses her head. "I rather doubt that. When mankind moves to the moon, I don't think I'll be joining them."

"Mm, you say that now," she says, "but one day, I bet you will have a house right up there." She raises an arm and points up at the moon, then lets her hand fall back to his chest. "You're my very own future spaceman."

A silence settles between them, somewhere between comfortable and heavy. He listens to her breathe, to the insects and other creatures around them, to the water rippling nearby. Wind rustles the trees. An owl hoots from somewhere up above.

"Promise me you'll go," Abigail says. "If you can. If you ever get the chance to go...I know it will probably be long after I'm gone..."

He'd rather not go, he thinks, but for her, he will do it. "I promise," he says, and kisses her head again. "If I'm ever given the chance, I will move to space for you."

He can hear the smile in her voice when she says, "Thank you, my darling."


End file.
